Hamsters and Heartbreaks
by RoxasSerenity
Summary: This started as romance and once again turned a wee bit angsty. PLEASE REVIEW! More HappyNatasha goodness for you and another bad attempt at Russian. The hamster but makes more sense within I swear. One-shot for now, see how the weekend goes first :


_I noticed something as I was writing this. I have developed a unique ability to turn a clique romance story, into angst. I'd blame it on my new hair color but that only happened today. Hmm. I will solve this mistery. I also made another dismal attempt at Russian. :) Blame Google if I got it wrong._

_Some more Happy/Natasha stuff for you. Set during my story Facebook, though not really. Spoilers for Iron Man 2. Again_

(...)

"Я воля похожий высшая отметка за классную работу хомяк для лэнч" Natasha gave Happy a funny look. "What?"

"You just told me you want a hamster...for lunch." Happy turned red.

"Oh. I was meant to say ham sandwich. I did want a hamster growing up though."

"Who didnt? Where did you learn Russian?" Happy dropped his head and stared into his frozen coke, as if it held the answers and mumbled something. "Did you just say Google?" Natasha burst out laughing when his blush deepened.

"I was trying to show off. And obviously failed."

"Its the thought that counts Happy. Besides, it could have been worse."

"You mean giving myself myself a headache because some perverted guy was staring at your rear, while with his wife and kids."

"Believe it or not, no one's ever stood up for me before."

"With your kick-ass moves, I would have thought you'd just kick him where it hurts and walk away."

"Its been known to happen. Its kinda nice though, having someone stick up for me. It sweet."

"Sweet?" Happy played around with the word for a few moments. "I have been called many things, sweet isnt one of them."

"Then you clearly arent talking to the right people."

"I work for Tony Stark."

"Point taken." Natasha smirked into her drink and Happy watched her for a moment.

"You wanna get out of here."

"What'd you have in mind?"

"Dunno. We could catch a movie? My treat." Natasha smirked.

"Only if I can buy the popcorn."

(...)

"Oh my God, that was the stupidest thing ever."

"Yeah, but I havent laughed like in ages."

They'd gone in, grabbing tickets to A-Team and some point, Natasha had missed her drink and found the top of his hand. Neither had said anything or moved until Happy had turned his hand over, slidding his fingers between hers. She looked at their entangled fingers, then at him. He thumped loudly in his chest, fear that he had stepped over an invisible barrier, but she had pushed up the arm rest and rested them on her thigh, offering him a small smile.

They had stumbed out the theater, fingers still wrapped around each other, in stitches. Natasha's cheek were flushed pink and she was so occupied that she didnt notice someone's kindly abandoned soda can until she slipped on it.

On instinct, Happy reached for her waist with his free hand, pulling her to his chest.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Any time." They both immediately registered the tiny gap between them and both unconciously stopped breathing. His eyes had turned almost black as she noticed that he was staring at her lips. The gap began to close, Natasha resting a palm on the side of his neck, their top lips about to brush.

_RING! RING! RING!_

"Crap. I was supposed to Tony up from the airport twenty minutes ago." Natasha pulled away completely, letting go of his hand and ultimately hurting both of them.

"We should go then."

"Yeah."

(...)

To say the air was tense, was an understatement. Even though they'd arrived together in the same car, Natasha and Happy had barely looked at each other and Tony obsverved quietly in amusement, sipping on scotch that looked suspiciously like apple juice. Pepper had been staring at her blackberry the entire time, rattling off how many boring meetings he had to attend to while faking just how not jet lagged he was.

"Can we just make out and say to hell with the meetings?"

"No. To both."

"But Pepper-"

"It is currently 3.23. I refuse to make out you until after 5." Tony gasped.

"No air quotes? I have taught you well young Padawan. The force is strong with you."

"I dont need the force, I have my blackberry and enough dirt on you to write a book." Tony put a hand on his arc reactor.

"Your words wound me deeply."

"Good. Maybe you'll leave me alone now."

"Na-ah, I want a kiss."

"Dont change my facebook status again."

"I'll be good."

(...)

"Is there something going on bewteen you and Happy?" Natasha was caught off guard by the red head

"Excuse me?"

"In the car, things between you two seemed a bit tense."

"We went out for frizen coke then we went to a movie, which is why we were late. We...almost kissed when you called."

"Oh God. Thats almost as bad as Rhodey _actually _catching me and Tony."

"Yeah, but things between you didnt become very awkward."

_BOOM!_

"Tony, what the hell was that!" Pepper rushed off to the basement, leaving Natasha to her thoughts when Happy came in.

"Can we talk?" Natasha shrugged. "About before-"

"You dont have to explain Happy, we were caught in a moment."

"Thats the thing." He took a step closer. "I dont think was _a moment_. I know, we dont know each other that well, and maybe-"

"Happy." She cut him off. "Fury called. With Pepper back as Tony's PA I'm being ordered back to SHIELD. As of tomorrow I'm not gonna be here anymore." She watched his eyes, slowly and painfully watching as his heart began to break.

"I dont want you to go."

"I dont have a choice."

"You always have a choice dammit." He stepped right into her personal space. "I'm about to do _the _most uncharacteristic thing ever and you're probably gonna slap me, but for some messed up reason, I'm gonna do it anyway." He leant in, stopping about a hair width away. "Please dont hate me." He whispered before gently covering her lips with his.

They stood in the middle of Tony's living room sharing soft kisses until her damn phone went off.

"I'm so sorry Happy. I really am." She placed a final lingering kiss on his mouth and ran out of the door before she could rethink.

What neither of them knew was that Pepper and Tony had emerged from below in time to hear her apology. The only thing they actually witnessed was Happy collapse on the couch, his shoulders shaking as he burst into silent tears.

(...)

_Ok, you can kill me now._

Я воля похожий высшая отметка за классную работу хомяк для лэнч _I'm HOPING translates as some like, _ I would like a hamster for lunch, _or something to that effect. And yes, that IS what I meant :)_


End file.
